dawn_of_islesfandomcom-20200223-history
Warmage
A proud and firm Warmage. He calls upon elemental forces to mow down enemies, and is driven by his devotion to his faith. The Warmage uses blades and lances to kill his enemies. The Warmage focuses on DPS (damage per second) and Crowd Control to kill. This is one of two sole-DPS characters. The other is the Ranger. This class is very good to begin your first adventure in Dawn of Isles. Because it is solely a DPS class, you won't need to be the relying source to stay alive in any dungeon group you may join (healer and tank). The Warmage is very exceptional with his damage. This is another reason he is a viable option for beginners. Not only for beginners, but Warmages can excel in PvP battles in the Arena League or Tribe Wars. Their crowd control and high damage output is a devastating force against their enemies. The fire specialization is really good when you're wanting to deal more damage over time, but the frost specialization is really good for keeping opponents where you want them to be. Warmage Statistics Weapons: Lances, Blades Role: DPS, Crowd Control Attack: 4.5/5 Defense 3/5 Control: 3.5/5 Regen: 0.5/5 Difficulty 3/5 Skills Lances Enchanted Lance: Performs a 4-stage attack with Lance. A lance with Lava Enchantment deals additional Fire DMG on every hit. A lance with Ice Enchantment deals additional Water DMG and reduce's target's Speed with every hit. Bonus: Spell. Once HP is lower than X%, immune to all DMG for 2s, triggered every 180s. Meteorite: Summons Meteors to strike the target location. The type of additional Elemental DMG dealt is based on the Enchantment on the Weapon. Bonus: Fire Power, DMG dealt to Elemental Affix enemies + X%. Moon Sweep: Enchants the Lance with Ice Enchantment. Conjures a bunch of Icicles after every 2 cleaves. Bonus: Area DMG taken from monsters -25%. Zealous Thrust: Launches multiple impaling attacks. The type of additional Elemental DMG dealt is based on the Enchantment on the Weapon. Bonus: CRIT+, HIT+. Battle Chant: Inspires your team, increases allies' CRIT Rate. The type of additional Elemental DMG dealt is based on the Enchantment on the Weapon. Bonus: When using skills, Spell+ for 6 seconds. SP Regen bonus provided by equipment + X%. Frost Bind: Enchants the Lance with Ice Enchantment. Summons a Hand of Frost, pulling enemies nearby to a specified location and reducing their Speed. Bonus: Water+, Elemental DMG taken -X%. Devastation: Projects a powerful blast of energy. The type of additional Elemental DMG dealt is based on the Enchantment on the Weapon. Bonus: Max HP+, Spell+. Blades Spectral Blades: Performs a 4-stage attack with blades. The 4th attack will grant self a stack of Poison Boost and inflict a stack of Shocked to enemy. Bonus: Spell+. Normal attack DMG dealt to enemies with HP lower than X% +X%. Malevolence: Slashes continuously, dealing multiple-stage DMG and granting self Poison Boost. Bonus: Earth Power+, CRIT+. Reaping: Costs all stacks of Poison Boost to attack the enemy nearby. The more stack of Poison Boost cost, the higher the DMG will be. Bonus: Dodge Rate+, HIT+. Ambush: Teleports to an enemy's back and stabs him with the short blade, while granting self a stack of Poison Boost. Bonus: Speed +X%, When there is no Teammate within X meters, Armor and Resistance +X. Thunder Call: Raises the lng blade to conduct lightning, dealing damage to nearby enemies. Then all attacks of the long blade will temporarily inflict additional Wind DMG and 1 stack of Shocked to enemies. Bonus: Max HP+, Sp Regen bonus provided by equipment +X%. Unlocks at ??. Thunder of Fury: Unleashes a Thunder of Fury to strike the enemy. Any Shocked enemy struck will be Stunned and temporarily lose all mobility. Bonus: Spell+, Wind Power+. Unlocks at ??. Gale Force: Calls a breeze to blow and leaps to the target location, removing all negative effects, temporarily reducing the Elemental DMG taken and increasing Speed. Bonus: CRIT RES+, Duration of control effect taken -X%. Unlocks at level 60 (?).